Snapshots on the Trail
by Meganfitz
Summary: Donna's journey on the Santos for a Brighter America Campagin Trail. His plan was to pin her to a wall, kiss her, tell her the three words that scream in his head every time she walked away from him. Ending 2 the real one. Chapter 7 Complete! JD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, you know that, I know this, so why are we kidding ourselves. Why do we play this little disclaimer game? Why? Stupid laws.

Author's note: Ok so this is a quick little series, I guess it's a drabble series or something. Tiny events that occur on the Santos for a Brighter America Campaign trail, snapshots if you will. I will tell you that I am planning on having two endings. This is weird, I normally don't write short chapters. Did anyone notice my stories were getting shorter? Any way my dear friends: Enjoy. By the way I don't love the title so any suggestions?

* * *

Donna rubbed her dry itchy eyes realizing she had become a Visine commercial. She signed as the words blurred together on the sentence she had been trying to read for the last half hour. _This was so typical of Josh, _she thought to herself. _Of course, why stop to breathe, eat or sleep while on the campaign trail? 16 hour days with a least another three left. Why didn't the staff riot and try to overthrow him? Because they're young and don't know any better._ She pressed her fingertips to her closed eye lids one more time, it didn't help. 

How did she get here, 2500 feet above the ground in the Santos for a Brighter America plane?

"I can't do this without you." He whispered as he gazed down at her shoes.

"You seem to do just fine without me so far." She bit back.

"No, I'm not." It was the quite desperation in his husky voice, as if every shred of his pride was being crushed by admitting the truth, which convinced her.

That and rent was due.

Since joining the trail, he had spoken a grand total of seven words to her. She didn't count any grunt or various noises he made in his sleep. _Again typical Lyman, bears his soul long enough to get me on the plane and forget me all together._ Her eye lids were getting heavy and her legs were crossed in the comfortable position that made her never want to move again.

_Things had changed so much between us, the list itself is unbearable, and it was childish to think we would be "us" again. We had our time. It passed. _She fought back that old bitterness that kept her company during the Russell Campaign. A part of her cursed her earlier thought, _no, we never had our time; it was always someone's time. Never ours. _

She rubbed her temples, hoping to fight off the early stages of an exhaustion headache. A sensation and warm tingled crossed her cheek. She wasn't sure if the gasp her mind yelped left her lips. Her eyes flickered for a second. White, she saw white.

"Here." Josh stood in the isle with the coffee cup in his hand.

Her eyes followed up his arm, to his chest, finally to his eyes. Those eyes, soft, sweet, she had seen him look at her like that before, nearly everyday for eight years. A soft quiver of a smile crossed her lips.

"Thanks." The word left her mouth. She watched him nod and head back down the isle to his seat. She watched him the entire way as the aroma of the coffee filled her nose and cleared her vision. Her stomach flipped as he turned back to glance at her way. His dimples made their first appearance.

Newly awaken, her thoughts were divide, the sentence she had been fighting with, the warm coffee rushing down her throat, and Josh. In eight and half years she brought him coffee once, it was her line in the sand, never to be crossed, never to be totally subservient to him. He never brought her coffee either, because he was her superior, at least in his mind. Tonight, they were friends and equals.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda

Author's note: Thanks for all feedback, as always you guys rock my socks. _Here's another little ditty about Josh and Donna, two American kids doin' the best that they can._ Do you see what I did there? I changed the lyrics to Jack and Diane to Josh and Donna. Golly I'm so wacky. Ok hopeful each chapter the story and writing is getting better.

* * *

Two weeks, it had been two weeks, thousands of miles in the air, one cup of coffee and a long time until November. Josh had three thoughts fighting for attention in his mind the Campaign, The White House and Donna. It was one in the morning and the first two thoughts lost out to the vision of slumbering third thought. Her hair lightly covered her face; her breathing was steady, if not a little to fast for a restful sleep. The hair on her arm was slightly raised and her body quivered. 

He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her, draping her. His intentions were not to wake her, but to admire her perfection. She stirred, her eyes fluttered and a sleepy "hey" made his knees weak. She shifted her weight and blinked at him. "You wanna join me?" She pointed to the empty chair next to her and lifted her legs to her chest so he could take the window seat. Clearly, she wanted him near her, but not enough to move her entire body.

His body filled the empty space next to her; her smile filled all emptiness in him. She wrapped the jacket around her and inhaled deeply. "Your jacket stinks."

"'Why thank you Josh, it was awfully kind of you to loan me your jacket as I slept.'" He mimicked.

She rolled her eyes, "Thank you for your smelly jacket that woke me up from my first nap in a week and a half."

"You're welcome." He looked out the window, mostly because the vision of her messed hair, and sleepy eyes made him want to do very naughty things to her. She appeared innocent and trusting, however she had no reason to be either. A thought flashed into his head, "Do I really smell?"

"Yep."

"I thought it was Lou the whole time." He muttered under his breath with dismay.

She shifted her weight towards him and in a hushed voice, "nope it's you. Seriously have you ever heard of hotel laundry?"

He blinked at her desperation attempting some witty comment… it didn't come. "I used to have an assist…" He stopped mid sentence and changed tactics, "no I haven't."

Donna didn't respond right away until he looked justify humbled. "I have an extra shirt in my carry on…"

"That's nice Donna but I don't think its going to fit me."

She shrugged, "it should, it's yours."

His mouth involuntarily hung open for a second, "what?"

"What?" She blinked at him.

"What are you doing with one of my shirts?" He finally managed to ask.

"After eight years of packing one, just in case you needed it, it became a habit I guess." She didn't add any other explanation, if she had packed it while she was campaigning for Russell or if it was a recent return of an old habit. She stated without the hint of innuendo or promise, and lacking all possible sexual tension as if it was totally normal, "sometimes I sleep in it."

Of course she had no idea what this did to Josh. His head started to get light, as blood rushed all over his body, and his throat for some reason started to close up. "Oh".

She pulled at his jacket, "you know you really didn't have do this."

"You were cold."

"No I wasn't."

"You were shivering."

She looked at the seat in front of her, swallowed and admitted, "no I wasn't." She pulled her knees closer to her chest before asking him, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Several options exploded into his head at once, _You wear my shirts to bed... the line between personal and professional has always been a little burly with us… why do you start a question with another question, you know you're going to ask it anyway._

"Sure."

She leaned in, as if sharing as secret, her voice in a hushed whisper, "Um, do you still get the nightmares from Rosslyn?"

Josh was not expecting this, more talks about shirts and sleeping arrangements or woes of the trail, anything but this. When though off guard, Josh had a tendency to tell the truth, "Yeah, off and on, but since I haven't had the time to sleep lately, I really haven't had the chance to dream."

Donna frowned, "oh." The idea of reliving the explosion for the rest of her life didn't really set her mind at ease.

"Didn't they give you any meds for that?" Josh questioned after reading her face.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Um I ran out." Two months ago. But she didn't say that. She felt Josh's glare burn her skull. "I'll get more." She attempted to recover.

"Damn straight." His concern for her occasionally came out bossy, dominating, and rude, however it was to mask all other emotions.

She changed topics if not subjects, "Why is it while we are campaigning we feel that sleep makes us weak?"

"Because someone is always trying to steal my job. Because what if something happens in the middle of the night and we need to reorganize the entire strategy. You know because."

She looked at him, he looked gray, his eyes and skin had lost luster. He looked as if these last few months aged him far more than years in the White House. Of course it had, this time was different, he was alone. No Sam, CJ, Toby or even Leo to get him started. An old ache returned, she hadn't been there either.

"You're exhausted, Josh." He didn't answer. "Let's be rebels, let's go to sleep." She leaned her head on his shoulder, a position that had been common for them on Air Force one.

He sighed knowing that he was defeated. He felt the steady rhythm of her breathing and the gentle hum of the plane's engine. Peace started to flow into his body and bit by bit he started to relax. He surrendered a little of his power and control to his own necessity. Slightly jealous that she has already fallen asleep but comfortable by the fact that he'll be joining her soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: With this chapter just assume that Donna has walked out of a press conference and there's about two months left till election day. Things did not going well. I lreally like this chapter, its one of my favorites.

Thanks for the feedback.

* * *

"I know what I'm doing Lou!" She bellowed back at her boss_. I have no clue what I am doing._ "We're going to go up in the polls and beat Vinick by four points." _Lies. Why must I compound this problem with lies?_ "The Southern stations will cover the story." _What they will be saying I have no clue. _

Lou spun around and hissed back, "you better be right, or you're going home, Moss."

Donna Moss' last press conference didn't go as well as the Santos campaign had hoped. She might have told the country not to vote for Santos. Maybe. That's the way some people could have construed it. She didn't. But others might. Apparently Lou did.

She went into her office and slammed the door. Still in the center of the room and looked around. _Damn it and I really liked this office too._ This was the moment when the half of a banana muffin she ate three hours ago decided to come up for a visit. She ran to the ladies room.

Once the remains of the muffin were flushed down the toilet, she washed her face. A part of her had to laugh how one glib comment could ruin her career and life forever.

She walked out to be greeted by Josh, offering a small white tablet. "Here."

Donna instantly swallowed it, she didn't notice the horrified look on Josh's face until it was half way down her throat. "Um that was an Altoid."

"Oh."

"You know to get the taste out of your mouth," Josh offered her another one.

"Oh." She leaned against the wall Josh mirrored her stance. "Are you going to fire me?"

"You're screwed up worse then this before…"

"Not really."

Josh nodded, "No, you're right that was pretty bad, but I've screwed up worse and wasn't fired."

"Are you going to lecture me?"

"Nope, right now I'm not your boss. For nearly nine years now you've taken care of me when I was recovering, sick, depressed and flat out miserable. You've rubbed my back when my done damage to my "delicate system" I figured just once I could be the one who helped you out."

A small smiled escaped her lip for him "You've saved me plenty of times."

"Yeah but I've never held your hair back as you puked."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Nice vocabulary there."

"Hey, if you're right about the news and points I'll take you out to dinner."

"If I'm still working here," Donna muttered flatly.

"Yeah." Josh gently elbowed her, "Shake it off. Game on."

She smiled at him, "Game on."

* * *

The next morning she walked into her office, although for how long it was hers she didn't know. Mentally she took note of her personal items, wondering how heavy it would be to carry them to her car. 

One coffee dup with the president's logo which she stole from Toby four years ago.

One picture of her family, which she never looked at.

One Far Side desk calendar.

That was it.

She had been working here for a month and she only had three items. For a moment she pondered how pathetic that was.

"You were wrong you know." She spun around to see Josh leaning in the door frame. Her face dropped.

"Oh."

"You said the ' The Southern stations will cover the story' and 'We're going to go up in the polls and beat Vinick by four points.'" His tone was flat and impossible to read. She glanced back at her desk to start the collection process.

"Oh." _Well the Far Side calendar wasn't even mine, it was here when I got here. Hell, I'll take it anyway_.

"We're up by eight points."

She spun back around to see Josh's famous cocky grin. Her face radiated, her body leapt into the air and landed in Josh's arms. "Eight points?"

"Yep."

Donna walked into hallway and bellowed to her co workers, "Today I am victorious. Today I drink with the Gods! Bring me the finest bagels and muffins in the land!"

Josh still had his smug smirk, "You were wrong Donnatella, I'm not buying you dinner."

She glanced over her shoulder, "Oh yes you are, Joshua, and you're eating a salad."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Oh by the by, I am going to pimp out other stories right now. If you aren't reading the _Shared Beer_ series by Seri Scribble you should be. Each chapter is short and fun to read. I really haven't been leaving feedback like I should, but I figured a shout out might be fun.

This chapter came to me in a dream. So I added it in. Everything in Italics is Josh's thought, just so you know.

THANK YOU SO MUCH for the FEEDBACK.

* * *

Josh entered his office; he had a grand total of five hours to be in the Washington DC office. He had at least ten hours of work to do and a doctor's appointment to boot. So when he saw a brunette in a short black skirt answering his phone, he was a little surprised. 

"Um hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Josh Lyman, who are you?"

"I'm Amber your assistant."

"Oh. Did I hire you?"

"Nope." _Why does this keep happening to me?_ "A short hyper Southern woman did." _Annabeth_. _Mystery solved_. "I have to say it is a true honor to meet you. I am a huge fan of your work." Amber smiled brightly.

_A fan huh?_

Josh walked around his desk to grab his backpack, he looked at her for the first time. She was young, maybe twenty four; her long brown hair had a slight wave to it. Her eyes were about four shades lighter than her hair. Lips were full and pouty and her breasts, well, he could see a little more them, than he was prepared for. "Um, do you know what you should do?"

Amber placed her hands firmly on the desk and leaned in slightly towards Josh. In a sultry voice, "Anything you need me to do."

Josh's eyebrows moved half way up his forehead. He was going to have one of those moments when he couldn't speak and would just stammer for a second. In the corner of his eye he saw tall and blond. "DONNA!"

She stopped in his doorway, arms crossed and huffed, "You should be at the doctors now."

He nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder, looking at Donna but pointing his attention to Amber, "Donna, this is Amber my new assistant."

Donna's eyes widened, then the smirk crossed her face, "Good luck Amber."

Josh made his way over to Donna and placed his hand on her back, she shifted her weight to fall into his hand. Again he addressed Amber while glancing at Donna, "There are three people who never wait to see me or speak to me, the Congressmen, Leo and Donna. All three have my direct line, but if they call through the system, you patch them instantly. I have very few living relatives, Donna knows all their phone numbers. She is the only person I trust in all aspects of my life. Do you understand, Amber?"

Amber's perky smile became plastic, "Yes, sir I do."

"Great I'll be back in about an hour." He led Donna out the door. "Are you ready for the press conference in a few minutes?"

She cocked one eye brow, "yes." He continued to lead her to the elevator, once inside and alone she slapped his arm, "What the hell was that?"

He shrugged, "What? She's a lawsuit waiting to happen. I didn't want her getting any ideas."

"So are you going to keep the walking lawsuit?"

"Why not, we keep Annabeth around, don't we? Besides, she's a fan of mine." Josh shrugged.

"So what was up with that whole, three people have direct access?"

"Just telling her the truth." He looked shyly at the his feet.

Donna cursed her alabaster skin, as she started to blush. Time for misdirection. "Do you have your list of questions for the doctor?"

"Yes." He pulled it out of his jacket pocket.

The elevator doors opened and they started to walk through the lobby.

"Don't forget to tell him about the nightmares."

"Don-na!"

"And that you're under a lot of stress and you aren't eating right."

"He's just going to yell at me."

They walked into the busy DC streets, Josh turned to her and watched a gust of wind push Donna's hair in front of her face. In one smooth action she pushed the strand away, her eyes still filled with concern. "Well, you don't seem to listen when I do it."

"Are you really that worried about me?"

She shrugged, "Just telling the truth."

He looked up to his office window, leaned in and gave Donna a kiss on the cheek.

Once again she blushed as he started to walk towards his car. "Was that because she was watching from the window?"

He wanted to smirk, but didn't. He looked over his shoulder, when he was certain she was out of ear shot, he whispered. "No."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ok Amber will not be appearing in the rest of the story. Let's just say she worked with Josh for like a week and decided she wanted a career change. Does that sound good? We are coming up to the end. There will be two ending after chapter.

Thanks for all the feedback! Love you guys!

* * *

"Josh, pacing isn't going to make time go by faster." Donna leaned on his desk watching his steady back and forth pattern. She watched as the path started to ware into the carpet. The plan for today: Election Day, Josh, Donna, Annabeth, and Leo were all flying back to DC to vote then by the time the polls closed they should be in Texas to hear the results with the Congressman. By 5:37 Josh had turned into a nervous wreck, which Donna found it slightly amusing to watch. The past two election days had been different, exciting, and fun. This one was beginning to get painful. When he passed by her, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "You're making me sea sick." 

He looked at her as if it was the first time he had ever seen her. Too lost in his own worries and thought, he had to blink a few times before he recognized her. "Huh?"

She poked him in the chest, "There's nothing you can do now, just sit back and relax."

He raised one eyebrow, "Relax?"

"Yeah, some people are very good at it."

"You want me to relax?" His voice began to rise. "Relax? This is the biggest day of my life and I should just relax."

"Yep."

Josh glared at her skeptically, "you know that's not going to happen."

"I know, but a girl could try." She poked him in the chest again. She looked into his worried eyes, her finger lingered on him. Her voice was soft and warm, "I am so proud of you Josh. You did this one all on your own from start to finish, it was your show. I've seen your finest moments and well, your world class screw ups. But today is your finest hour."

He placed his hand over his finger, pressing her hand to his chest. His body heat and softening eyes made waves of heat flash over her back. The moment was so intimate and tender, blood started to rush to her face.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

She shrugged shyly with her hand still firmly on his chest, "I just came in at the end."

"But everything started to click, it all made sense. It was you." He shifted his weight and looked down at his feet, his stillness and the quiet in the room calmed his nerves enough to say the words that had been in his head. As he spoke he stepped forward inviting himself into her space. "I understand why you left."

"Josh." She tried to stop him.

"I was holding you back, and for that I deeply apologize. You needed to see what you could do on your own. I completely understand. I don't think I ever got around to saying how proud I am of you. I think the time apart as painful and uncomfortable but it was important. For years I depended on you, CJ, Toby, and everyone, and I forgot I could do anything on my own. The one lesson became abundantly clear, I couldn't, I needed you. You make me better at everything."

Donna started to blush at his words and her stomach flipped when his hand squeezed hers. She stammered a little, unsure what to say next, "thank you, Josh."

"When I think about what I've risked for this campaign, I could lose everything"

She shifted her weight away from the desk and towards him; her voice was barely a whisper. "Not everything, you won't lose me."

He whispered back, "but I could have."

"But you won't." She smiled sweetly.

His head inched towards her, "no matter what happens tonight. I'll need you tomorrow."

Donna moved her lips towards him, "I'll be there."

The kiss was so light, so soft neither felt it right away. He was in the process of moving his hands up her to her face, when Annabeth came barging into the room.

"Come on guys we have a plane to catch…" She stopped when she surveyed the situation. "Um I could leave you guys alone." If looks could kill Annabeth would have died, been resurrected, just to be killed again. The moment was over Josh and Donna walked out of the office, fingers interlocking.


	6. Chapter 6:Darkness ending one

Author's note: Here is the first ending. It's not so happy, be warned. I wanted something honest and true to the characters and after Josh's interview during the Al smith Dinner, I figured this made sense. Ok this chapter has language and adult situations. Oh but I loved the twist ending, it'll blow your mind. (Do you think I over sold it?) If you don't like this chapter, it's ok. I totally understand. I wanted the series to end on a good note, so hopefully you'll like the next chapter if you don't like this one. We Cool? THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK! Really I love you guys.

* * *

Dark, it reflected his mood, everything around him was dark. The crowds had left, cheers and tearful goodbyes were memories, the silence had become deafening. His head hung and his fingers pulled at his hair. The room was  
hollow, marble and steel. Her footsteps echoed and rang in his ears. Bitterness, disappointment, failure all clung to him. Her steps stopped, her shoes in his line of sight. 

"Joshua?"

He didn't look up; he leaned in closer until his head touched her stomach.His arms wrapped around her body, her arms draped over his. Time passed and neither spoke. He looked up at her, eyes red and wet, "Donna, I need to  
forget. Help me."

She lifted him and took him in her arms.

They didn't speak during the car ride; she rubbed his hand as he looked out absently out the window. She led him back to his hotel room. She undressed him and kissed him. However the actions that followed were fast, hard and one sided. He collapsed on top of her, rolled off and fell asleep. She laid awake thinking, it wasn't supposed to be like that. _It was supposed to be perfect, earth shaking, not like every other experience I've had in bed_. She reached out to touch him, he moaned and moved away.

The next morning Donna rolled over on her side and felt the cold sheets next to her; emptiness. Her eyes slowly opened, "Josh?"

He didn't answer right away still contemplating what to say to her. "hmm?"

She sat up and scanned the room. He was sitting at the table at the other end of the hotel room. Pangs of disappointment struck at her heart. He was fully dressed and as far away from her as he could get and still be in the same room.

"Whatcha doing over there?" The attempt to keep her voice even failed.

"I didn't want to wake you."

She smiled and patted the bed. "Come back."

"I'd rather not." His voice was so cold. Realizing how he sounded, he tried to recover. "I don't want to get my clothes all wrinkly." Weak excuse.

Her exposed chest made him stare at his wiggling toes. He started to shift his weight. "Is everything ok?" Her eyebrow furrowed.

"Um could you cover up?" He adverted his eyes until she pulled the sheet.

Anger laced with pain and humiliation echoed in her voice. "Is it the scar?" They had matching scars, hours of operations tend to leave behind evidence.

"Yeah." She cursed his hypocritical nature. He continued to look away from her. "I'm going to get going."

Insecurities returned, "did I do something wrong?" Her voice started to shake.

He stood up, "No, it's just…" He stopped completed the right words and finally decided on being blunt. "I can't look at you right now. All I see is my own failure."

"Josh, you didn't lose the election."

"Yes I did and it was YOUR fault.'

She recoiled back into the headboard. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't leave her throat.

"You showed put and I stopped thinking about the Campaign, you got my head all fuzzy with other thoughts! This whole thing was your fault; I never would have started this if you never left. You ruined my life and I did a fairly nice job of destroying yours. Even your scar is my fault." He pulled at his hair in frustration, "I can't be around you right now. I have to go." He stopped in the doorway, "I'll call."

He grabbed his bag and left dark room, with Donna confused and alone.

* * *

He was one the balls of his feet, bouncing up the stairs. The buzzer rang four times before she opened the door. 

Donna was greeted with a face full of flowers, puffy hair and dimples. "Hi."

Horror, shame, rage, and relief battled for control in Donna's mind. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have news." He tried to push his way into his apartment.

She stood in the door frame, "You only called once in a month. One voice message, 'I'm fine.' That's all I got, nine years, one fuck and a voice mail?" She hissed at him bitterly.

He pushed the flowers at her, "And flowers, I got you flowers."

Her hands remained crossed firmly against her chest.

"Don't you want to hear my news?" He offered again.

A voiced called from the hallway, "Hey Donna, how many boxes of books do you really need ?"

Will Bailey came up behind her, saw Josh and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

Donna nodded, "Yeah, Josh has news."

The stems of the flowers were being crushed, "what the hell is going on?"

Donna shifted from side to side, "Will's helping me move."

The blood drained form his face, his heart clenched, "you're moving? Where?"

"California." She stated dryly. She knew the question as going to come, so she cut him off at the pass, "I am going to Berkley to finish my degree."

"But, Berkley is on the other side of the county."

"That's one of its appeals." She spit at him. Of course being Donna, she added more of an explanation, "I have friends out there."

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Sam for one. CJ and Will are moving back out there in a few months. I'm going to stay with Will's sister until I find a place on my own."

Josh glare at Will, "You seem to be taking good care of her."

"Not that anyone needs too." Will's icy glare reflected back. "Donna, I'll keep packing."

The silence spoke louder than any words. Donna questioned, "What was your news?"

He blinked for a few seconds, trying to recall it, "I found us a job."

Her eyebrow went up. "Really? Us?"

This was his chance, maybe he could fix everything right here, right now. "Donna I love you."

No reaction from her. She continued to stare at him. He tried to speak again, "I know you're angry with me." A disgust huff left her mouth. "Um I can't live without you and there's still work to be done. I want us, you and me, together." He tried to reach out to her.

"You hurt me Josh, worse of all, you used me."

"I know, and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Stage one: Get Donna a Job." He started to smile, beam with excitement. A small quiver of a smile crossed her face, in anticipation; it had to be good, right?

Josh blurted out, "We're going to work at the White House!"

The world around Donna started to get dark, she felt dizzy and suddenly needed to doorway as support. "What?"

"Our jobs aren't done. So we're going to work for Vinick?"

"Vinick? Do I need to remind you that he's a Republican? That you hate Republicans?"

"Yeah, but he's a good man. Hell, you wanted to vote for him!"

Donna started to back away, "no I'm not going to work for him."

"Russell was worse! You had no problem with that! I did this for you, so you wouldn't have to move, so we could be together."

Tears started to well up in her eyes, "No you didn't. You did this for yourself, I was just a benefit. You might think you love me, but I know you love your career more." She started to back away, "You've changed, Josh, you aren't the man I fell in love with."

She shut the door, fell into Will's arms and sobbed. In the morning Will threw out the flowers on her welcome mat.

* * *

Three years later. 

"Mr. President, the President is here." Josh stared at the people who he used to consider family.

Jed Bartlett's eyes darkened, "Lets get this thing started."

One by one they looked at Josh, nodded and followed the former Commander in Chief. Will was the only one left.

"How's Donna?" Josh choked and instantly regretted it.

"She's great." Will coldly answered.

"How was the wedding?"

"Great, she looked amazing."

"I would imagine so."

"She got a new car."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you knew that." Will's voice was a low growl. "You've had Secret Service following her for three years now."

Josh stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! She's moved on; it's time you do the same." Kate called out to Will, reminding he would be late. "Coming Hun," He turned his attention back to Josh. For a second he felt pity for the Deputy Chief of Staff. The last three years aged him, rumors around the Hill says his health is failing. "She's pregnant. Four months."

Josh's world imploded. "Oh. She'll make a great mother."

"Sam will make a great father." Will added without the contempt he had early.

"Yeah he will." Josh swallowed the lump building in his throat.

Will turned and started to head toward his long term girl friend. He kissed Kate on the cheek.

Will left Josh standing alone in a large vacant room, with only his heartbeat to keep him company. Josh was in the dark, because is once source of light had left him for good.


	7. Chapter 7:Ending 2 Light

Author's note: Wow! Ok I knew you weren't going to like the last chapter, but I didn't think you wanted my head on a stick. Yikes, note to self: make sure when writing JD fanfic that JD get together in the end. Ok here was my logic if you want it: If Vinick wins the election, (which it seems like he might, he is after all nine points in the lead, according to the show. WHICH OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO HAPPEN.) Josh would blame Donna for the loss. She wasn't with him when he needed her and that's all he would think about. This is JUST A THEORY I have. That's all. Honest. Really. Just something I wanted to play with. PLEASE PUT DOWN YOUR PITCH FORKS. :-)

This is the real ending of the story, it fits better with the rest of the chapters and it makes me laugh. I like theconstrast between the two endings, light and dark, all that stuff, in case you care.Jackson is my character and he briefly appears in the story. I finished it up tonight, so it might not be perfect but I wanted to get it out there.

Thanks for your feedback, honestly, good or bad feedback means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who left feedback for each chapter, JDfanatic, lu78 and Kursk, sorry if I missed anyone. You guys are the best.

* * *

Cheers, beers and balloons were all that Josh remembered of the last two hours. He was fairly certain that he didn't have to sell his townhouse now, either. He searched the crowd to find Donna. He had two close calls when he nearly kissed Annabeth and Helen, before he found the one he was searching for. His plan was to pin her to a wall, kiss her, tell her the three words that scream in his head every time she walked away from her and take her back to his hotel room. 

"Josh!" He instantly turned to Donna's voice. She threw her arms around him, her weight pinned him to a wall and kissed him furiously. "You won!"

"We won!" His correction made her blush. "I have to tell you…"

His words were cut off by her lips once again on his mouth. When they broke away she handed him a beer, "Sensitive system be damned."

They were holding each other up as they giggled down the hallway. Donna placed the key card into the slot. Josh's eyes grew wide, "My God you are amazing." He kissed her again.

The room was dark and Donna started to pull off his jacket. His fingers were infused in her hair. The way she moaned his name between kisses made him weak. Something was wrong but it wasn't until she pulled his tie off he knew what it was. He broke the kiss and gasped for air, "Donna, wait!"

She looked confused, "what?"

"I don't want to have sex."

Horror and shame washed over Donna, low and quite, "why?"

"I'm drunk."

"So am I."

"But I won't remember in the morning, I want to remember Donna. I need to."

His eyes grew wide as the idea slowly crossed his brain. He smiled and whispered as if what he was suggesting was the most scandalous proposition ever utter on Earth. "Do you know what we should do? Snuggle. You go change into one of my shirt and I'll go pee. OK?"

She blinked at him, clearly a little drunk too, she eagerly agreed, "Ok." He left her and she pulled off her clothes and found one of Josh's less smelly shirts. She wiggled her toes waiting for him. He came out of the bathroom in boxers and an undershirt. He kissed her one more time, pulled down the sheets and indicated to get under them.

Their body's fit together no matter what position they crawled into. He pressed his stomach to her back, his arm tightly against the light fabric that he insisted she wrap herself in. As they both settled, small comfortable, peaceful moans left her lips. Josh whispered, "I love you," in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back into the air.

* * *

In the morning Josh was fairly certain a small furry animal had died in his mouth. He slowly pulled his arm away from whatever was crushing it, went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth for five minutes. When he walked back into the room, he gazed upon the vision of Donna's hair spread all over his pillow. Everything about this scene was light. Her blond hair, the white pillows, the white sheet the cover her, a part of Josh was overwhelmed with the brightness. Suddenly he knew when his brain was trying to tell him the night before. He silently groaned, he didn't like it and was certain Donna might kill him. 

He reentered the bed and brushed her hair from her face. She stirred and moaned his name. He almost gave up on his plan right then. She lifted her lips to his and light kissed them. That was the second time on ten second Josh regretted his decision.

She rolled over and placed her head on his chest, "Morning."

"Morning, Sleepyhead."

"How are you feeling?"

"I woke up next to you, Donna, never better." He kissed her forehead. "Um, there's something I want to talk to you about."

She looked at him with questionable eyes, "yes."

He smiled shyly, hoping to throw her off the scent, "Um I don't think we should have sex right now."

Josh had never seen her smile fall so fast, "we had this conversation already."

"We did?"

"Yep, last night, you said were drunk and you wanted to remember it."

"Oh. I stand by that."

Donna groaned, rolled over and smothered herself with a pillow. "WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed into it. "Do you have any idea how long I waited for this?"

Josh swallowed, "um a while."

"Yes, Josh a while." She groaned again, and then became silent as an old insecurity washed over her. She peered from under the pillow. "Is it me? Do you not find me attractive?"

Not even considering this as possibly he cupped her face in his hands, "No, oh God no! I think… you are… you're the most beautiful woman on the planet, I've thought so since you hired yourself."

Reassured she asked another question, "well, is it you?"

Josh recoiled and offended, "Hell, NO!"

"Then what is it?"

Josh sighed, "I want to do this right. Everything. I want to woo you, buy you flowers, and take you out to dinner. It has to be perfect. When I make love to you the first time, it shouldn't be in some cold cheap hotel room, but in our bed."

"We're in a Hilton."

"So?"

"Well, it's a nice hotel, is all I'm saying."

"You're missing the point here Donna. When I tell you how I feel…"

"You already did."

He blinked. "When?"

"Last night, before you passed out."

"God DAMNIT! I couldn't even do that right!" He flopped back onto some pillows and put his hand on his forehead.

She rolled back onto his chest, trying to soothe his ego. "I thought it was nice."

"Nice, but not perfect." He couldn't look at her right away. She smiled at him, and kissed him gently on the lips and rolled out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Well, since it appears I'm not having sex this morning, I'm going to take a shower." She stood up.

This was the first time Josh really had a chance to look at her. She was wearing his white dress shirt, her blond hair was a wild mane and her legs seemed to go on for miles. He has seen her in evening gowns, hospital gowns, and jean, but somehow wearing his shirt make him lose all control.

"Donna!" She turned around, he was on his knees. "I've changed my mind. Let's do it now!"

Donna looked up and tapped her finger to her chin. "Hmmm. Nope I think you were right, it should be perfect the first time. I want the wooing, the passionate confession, the flowers and free food."

"We can still do all that, you know afterwards."

"But it wouldn't be in your bed."

"Our bed." He corrected her and thought it over. "Would it do anything for you if I said, you were right?"

She concerned it. "Yes, it might. Josh, I'm right most of the time but this time I am going to say, you were correct. So if you think about it, you won twice."

Josh huffed, "It doesn't feel like winning." Then he grumbled under his breath, "I hate you."

She smiled coyly, "No you don't. You love me as much as I love you, with every fiber in your being and all of your soul. And that's why we are going to wait…a few more hours or so."

He smiled at her, knowing full well, she was right.

* * *

Three years later: 

"Well, isn't this a merry band of misfits." Josh smiled at his friends. He was greeted with smiles and smirks.

Toby was the first to ask the question, "Where's Donna?"

"She's coming along soon. I told her not to travel, but, well she stopped listening to me about five minutes after I gave her the job in New Hampshire."

CJ looked concerned, "How is she getting here, she can't possibly fly."

"The train. She's due in two weeks, waddles everywhere and thinks we aren't really married because her wedding band can't fit on her finger."

"Freedom at last." Donna's voice called out. Josh turned his head to watch his beautiful wife attempt to make the last few feet. Josh met her halfway; his face had that smile reserved only for Donna on it. His eyes brightened at seeing her, but it fell when he saw how pale she was.

He wanted to quip about her freedom comment, but Over Protective Josh took over. "Are you feeling alright?"

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "Of course. The President and the Vice President are here. Let's get this party started."

Josh started to lean her, but she told him to go head, it might take her a few minutes to get the stage. When he was out of sight she clenched her fist, tightened her face and her breathing became shallow. She checked her watch, "Three minutes. Great."

A glare came from Jackson, Donna Secret Service Agent. "They're getting closer, Mrs. Lyman."

The pain passed and Donna looked up at Jackson, "I know."

They sat on the stage from left to right: Danny, CJ, Kate, Donna, Dr. Bartlett, President Bartlett, President Santos, Josh, Will and Charlie. Toby was in the front row, by his own choice, regardless of the urging from the others. Danny was there to fill Toby's seat.

Leo started his speech, before a crowd of reporters and locals. Dr. Bartlett watched Donna hands clench in regular intervals.

"Donna?"

"Yes. Dr. Bartlett?"

"How's the nursery coming?"

"Josh won't decide if he wants bears or ducks as a theme." She grumbled.

"How's work, are you on leave yet?"

"Soon."

"Do you feel like you are going to be pregnant forever?"

Donna laughed, "Sort of."

"One last question, Sweetie."

"Sure."

"How long ago did your water break?"

"Seven hours ago. But I still have time."

This is when CJ and Kate turned their heads dramatically and in unison, "what?"

"Look, I'm not having this baby now."

CJ stared blankly and disbelieving, "I beg to differ."

"What do you want me to do, get up and leave?"

"Yes!" Kate hissed.

"Well, I can't. Leo's giving a speech. Getting up would be _rude_, and I will NOT raise a rude child, it's going to be tough enough with Josh as the father." Donna pounded her fist on her leg.

* * *

Oh the other side of the stage, Josh made quickly surveyed of his wife. She was in pain. Labor pains. All color drained from his face. He heard the Secret Service say, "We need to move Maple Leaf, Sapling in on the way." Donna was Maple Leaf and Sapling was the code name for his unborn child. Josh's vision became fuzzy. "It's not supposed to happen now, she's two weeks early. I kinda though she would take the whole-being-late trait from me, not the on-time trait-from her mother." 

President Santos questioned, "I thought you didn't know the sex of the child, yet?"

"We don't, it's just have a feeling we have." Josh swallowed hard, "I can handle this right? Child birth. Parenthood. I can do this. Right?" He looked at Matt wide eyed. "I survived a bullet to the heart. Donna's car exploded. We can handle this right? Right?"

The two presidents exchanged panicked glances, the former President added, "Maybe you should take someone with you."

* * *

On the other side, Abby was trying desperately to convince Donna leave the stage. "Donna this is for your own good." 

"Look there are nuclear weapons in China, the nursery isn't finished and I have a ton of work on my desk. This can't be happening now, it just isn't convenient."

CJ rolled her eyes, "It never is."

Donna blinked back the tears and dread that filled her thoughts, "What if I'm not a good mother?"

Kate was the first to speak, "Oh honey, that's not going to be an issue. You are already taking care of Josh; a baby should be a piece of cake."

CJ huffed, "Coming from the woman who doesn't have any children."

Danny finally added his two cents, "Donna, you will be a great mother, it's a none issue. It was CJ we were all worried about, since she a zero motherly instincts, and our baby is still alive. She's only dropped him twice _that I know of_." CJ quickly slapped her husband in the back of the head.

* * *

Josh looked at his President, eyes pleading with him. Santos shook his head, "You don't want me in there. I punched the doctor when Helen was giving birth. Both times." 

Jed Bartlett blinked in disbelief, "I didn't think you were aloud to do that."

Santos shook his head, "you're not." Josh continued to stare at him, as if stare would provide the answer to the question, why? It did. Santos shrugged, "Helen was screaming and I thought the doctor was hurting her. To be fair I went a lot long the second time around before punching him."

Josh turned his head over to Will and Charlie. Will threw his hands up in the air, "I'm not doing it for the same reason Charlie won't. I see Donna on a regular basis and if I watch her give birth, it's all I'll think when I see her."

Charlie chimed in, "Me too."

Josh huffed, puffed out his cheeks and started to run his fingers through his hair. That's when Toby caught his eye. One glance, one smile, nonverbal question was asked, a questioned was answered. Josh turned to Matt, "I've got it covered, thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, the urging to get Donna off the stage was not working as well. 

"I'm not leaving…"

"You won't be missing much just a few speeches, they probably won't be very good."

Donna blinked at Kate in horror, "Those speeches were written by Sam, Toby and your live in boyfriend, Will, three of the finest writers I have ever known."

"I'm sure they will give you a private performance, after your child is born."

"I don't have a doctor here." Donna stated as if that fact would keep her on the stage.

"Hi, Abby Bartlett, MD." Abby offered her hand. Of course she was stalling waiting for the next contraction to come. Unfortunately for Abby at the time Donna was holding her hand.

Another tactic was used by CJ, "I think it's really brave that you are having natural childbirth."

Donna blinked. "What?"

Kate added, "Oh yeah, considering how well you deal with pain, it really _is_ brave. Remember when you stubbed your toe on your desk? I think you said something about needing morphine."

Donna recalled that memory and defended herself. "My toenail fell off."

"Yeah, well compare to that childbirth is a walk in the park." CJ mused.

"If you don't leave right now, you can't get an epidural."

Again she blinked, "but that's reason why I was born in this century." The other three women shrugged. "I can't leave until Leo's speech is over."

"It's a proud day in American History. The End." Leo turned from the podium and glared at Donna. "Now get you ass to the hospital." He growled at her.

Donna glanced at Abby, "Natural childbirth means I would feel all the pain, right?"

"Yep."

Donna nodded, stood up and turned to the presidents, "Mr. President I am sorry but I'm going to have to leave earlier then expected."

Jed Bartlett smiled at her, "I understand."

Abbey kissed her husband on the cheek, "I am so proud of you, but she needs me right now." She eyes up Josh who was now standing. "They both will."

The former President returned his wife's kiss, "bring me home another grandchild."

Josh was crossing the stage when the man of the hour grabbed his arm, "Josh if you punch the doctor, you're a dead man."

"You'll kill me or the secret service."

"She will."

Josh wrapped his arm around Donna, smiling and surrounded by his second mother, his bother, and his unborn child. They hurried out of the building and as Josh opened the door, he put his hand to his eyes, so he wasn't blinded by the light.


End file.
